A Heart that never freezes
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: When Edward and Bella met on the Titanic they were caught by surprise by the romance between each other. But what else awaits the vampire and human on one of the most tragic events of our history? In memory of 100 years since the ill day.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella, now is not the time to sightsee, we have a ship to catch." My mother yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the huge ship, Titanic. After staying in England for 10 years, we were heading back to America. We were inspected; our items were being carried by our butler, John, which was not a lot, at least, not from me. I brought one medium-sized suitcase; mother brought three large suitcases, and that was just for carry on, her other 20 bags, including my four bags, were going in the cargo hold. We were traveling in second-class, and most of the bags we have were for our friends that we paid to come aboard with us. We paid for two other families to come aboard with us, my friend Angela Weber and her brother and mother, and also for John and his wife. Both second-class.

"Look how big the ship is." Angela cheered as we walked on to the docking board.

"It's big, but what is so special about it? It's a new boat; nothing important has happened on it." I shrugged, not amused with the commotion about it. When we booked the tickets, all over the news you saw was about this one ship. Recently built, 882 ft. 6 in length, 175 ft. in height, the most luxurious ship of our time, such waste. I never understood what was so important about the Titanic, but as long as it carried me to America safely, I was grateful.

When we got on the ship we were immediately greeted by the crew members; women in maid outfits running around with towels and sheets, or men who were wearing tuxedos and slick back hair. With much dismay I said goodbye to Angela, promising her right after I finished packing we would go on deck.

"What a charming place." Mother complimented as we entered our room. It was designed with a Victorian style; the walls were a dark greenish-blue and on the ceiling hung a small chandelier. We had a small sort of living room that had a small coffee table and two green sofas to match the walls as two doors connected to each end. I opened one to show a room with a queen-sized bed with white sheets. On the side was a dresser, a small closet and a makeup table with a medium-sized mirror and chair. "Isn't it beautiful Isabella?" Mother asked as she began unpacking her makeup, jewelry boxes, and even began hanging some pictures up on the empty walls. "Fit for a queen."

I wanted to tell laugh and tell her that if her so-called "friends" heard her say that about a _second-class_ cabin, but I held my tongue. We weren't like the other ladies who are living up in first-class, which is why the Swan family was always gossiped about. My father was a multi-millionaire who owned a railroad business. He met my mother when she was a passenger on one of his railroads. She was not brought up of riches or being proper, but they fell in love anyways and were married shortly, having me just a year later. But then my father was diagnosed with leukemia just ten years ago and died four years ago, when I was 11. He left the business to his friend and partner, Billy Black, and left my mother all of his money. Most people disagreed, even saying that was all she was after. They also said she was going to waste the money, but she didn't. My mother was smart, and had Billy on her side. She continued working as a seamstress and used the money for my schooling and charity. We still have our millions, for mother paid for this trip with her money saved up from her job as well as to pay for Angela and her family and John and his wife. When I asked her why she didn't use the money to get us all first-class, she replied "That money is not to be thrown away just to satisfy any need. For anything in this world, you must work for it, after that, good things will happen." My mother's a generous woman, something first-class ladies cannot seem to do. "Oh, I almost forgot, I am supposed to be meeting with Miss MayWeather in a few, do you care to join us?" I smiled and shook her head. Miss MaryWeather was the only one of my mother's friends I like. She was funny, unlady-like, and wasn't afraid to do what she pleased, no matter what people said about her. She kissed my forehead and walked out. As she did, I went exploring.

EDWARD'S POV

"Ah, first class, I love it." Rosalie sighed with content as she laid down on the sofa. I rolled my eyes and continued unpacking. We were just lucky to book the only room that had four rooms all together; thank Alice and her ability to see the room before it even went on sale. We were headed back to America, our homeland. We simply moved to England for new scenery. I wonder how America changed in the last 30 years, sure I read the papers about it, but I still wonder.

"Edward, are you done packing? We want to go exploring around the deck, and don't worry about the hat, the sun will be gone for a few hours." Alice said, barging into my room.

"I'll go if you stop coming in and knock first." She always did that; it was annoying me.

She shrugged. "Why, it's not like you have some girl here." She closed it before I could jump up and tackle her. She just had to bring that up again. Yes, I do not have a girlfriend, unlike my family who each has someone. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and then me, the loner as Emmett likes to call me.

"Come on Edward, if you don't like our jokes, fix it." Rosalie smirked; I glared.

"Now now, settle down, leave Edward alone." Esme said. "Let's all take a stroll on deck while the sun is not out." We all nodded and followed Carlisle and Esme out to the deck. It has been just 30 minutes since we set sail; many were looking off the deck at the sea, others were walking around your playing. We were on the first-class deck, so everyone was being proper, even the kids were playing with a sort of manner. Through their heads was the fact they had to maintain their manners as their parents looked at them. The girls were gossiping, strolling with their butlers, when they saw my family their thoughts went towards us.

"_Who are they? The blonde girl is gorgeous; best keep my husband away from her."_

"_The buff guy seems scary, but very handsome, it looks as if he is with the blonde, and the brown hair girl is with the blonde boy."_

"_The one with red hair seems single; I wouldn't mind having him as a husband." _I scoffed as I listened to that thought. I turned to see a few men and woman talking with Carlisle and Esme and the others scattered so I was left alone. I wandered until I hit the deck that peered over the lower deck, where the third-class members were playing, not worrying about being proper as the children ran around screaming as the adults were laughing at random jokes and I even saw a few guys arm wrestling. It looked more fun down there then up here. And they were all perfectly fine, happy. I watched an old couple staring off the deck, smiling as they looked at each other, all through their head was the love for the other person, why could I not have that?

"Angela, stop." I heard a voice laugh. I turned and that's when I saw her. A girl, with long, wavy Mahogany hair and dark brown eyes; it went with her pale, smooth skin. She could have been mistaken for a vampire. She was beautiful, for a human. I looked at her clothes to see her wearing a blue, silk, long-sleeved dress with a flowery design in the front. In her hair was a blue sapphire flower pin. It was obvious she was at least a second, maybe first, class passenger, so why was she down there? Another girl with short black hair, obviously in third-class, ran up to her and the two began screaming as a boy, no more then 13, came running up and chased them across the deck. I found out through the black haired girl's thoughts that her name was Angela and they were playing tag with her brother, Jeffery, and her friend, Isabella, or Bella; such a beautiful name. I looked at Isabella, wanting to get an inside of her thoughts, but nothing, there was nothing but darkness. How could this be? I didn't know how long I was staring at Bella until she stopped and looked up at me. We stayed looking at each other for a minute until she smiled, bowed her head, and began running, showing it was her turn to be the tagger.

"Having fun staring." Alice said from behind, making me jump, causing her to laugh. "Woah, calm down." I nodded but looked at her suspiciously with her big smile and in her thoughts she was singing the birthday song. "What are you hiding?"

She shrugged with a tight grin. "You'll find out later, now come on. Esme wants us to get ready for dinner." I looked back, disappointed as I could not see Bella anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was basically to show off your wealth. We each wore something elegant; I wore a tuxedo and slicked my hair back, as did the other human males. Rosalie was annoying with her thoughts. She wore half of her jewelry box to show how rich she was and it went with her sparkling pink dress. She didn't need the sun to sparkle. We would have stayed in the room but since that would look suspicious; we had to come and were forced to eat at least a few bites of human food. It was going to be gross. We sat down at a table that seated 12, so we were going to be forced to have company, and we did. It was a family called the Richards. They were one of the couples that Carlisle and Esme were talking to, and, according to Carlisle's mind, the only couple who seemed OK. He forgot to mention the annoying teenage daughter, Lucille, that they had. She was the one who was thinking of me as her husband on the deck, yuck. Alice noticed my discomfort and began chuckling, as did Emmett as he looked at my face. I silently cussed them both out when I saw her, Bella, walk in.

She wore a red dress that tied around the waist and white gloves. She didn't wear a lot of jewelry, just gold earrings and a heart-shaped necklace. Her hair was pinned back by that same blue pin and she wore light makeup, just some blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick. If I thought she was beautiful then, she was stunning now. She walked with grace as she followed three women, one I recognized as Miss MayWeather, a famous actress in England, the other two I didn't know, though one must have been Bella's mother. Looking back at her I noticed that that girl Angela was with her. She was wearing a white dress, which I saw in her head that it was Isabella's and that the other woman was Angela's mother. I followed them as they sat down just a few tables from us.

"_Edward what' wrong, you feel warm, kind of how Carlisle feels when he thinks of Esme?" _Jasper thought. I shook my head, which led to Alice snicker. I glared. "You saw this didn't you?" I whispered just low so she would only hear.

"_Maybe."_ Annoying pixie.

"Don't waste your time, she's not worth it." Lucille said in a jealous tone. Damn, even she saw me staring.

"Who is she?" I asked, wanting to get more information.

"Oh, she's Isabella Swan, the Swan's own the whole railroad system of England and France." Woah, she was very rich.

"Why did you say she's not worth it?" Alice asked, glaring at Lucille; she did not like that, I saw that Alice was very fond of Bella even though she did not know her.

Lucille took a second to recover from Alice's glare. "She's not truly one of us. Her mother's just a gold digger." What?

"Lucille, that's enough." Her father, Derrick, stopped his conversation with Carlisle to scold his daughter. Lucille shrugged with no regret and began eating. "Please forgive her; she just likes to listen to gossip." Her mother, Francine apologized.

"It is quite alright, but, I'm now interested in the Swans." Esme said.

Francine turned towards Bella's table and back at us. "The rumor that Renee Swan is a gold digger is because she had no money when she and Charlie Swan got married. He died of leukemia just four years ago, leaving his fortune to Renee and his daughter, Bella." I felt sad, she lost her father. "You see, Bella wasn't schooled as most of us. She went to public school, took no lessons unless she asked Renee to put her in things, which she has. Bella is a very smart and talented girl; she would often play in parks." In her mind I saw Bella playing the piano under a canopy. "Anyway, please don't listen to the gossip, these girls like to spread anything as long as it's not about them." I can see why Esme and Carlisle like these two, they weren't as uptight as the others, can't say the same about their daughter.

"Angela, Bella, come quick, he's going to do it, he's going to do it." Jeffery said, running through the dining room until he reached their table. We eavesdropped.

"Are you serious, you sure?" Angela asked, Bella looked as if she wanted to know the answer as well.

He shook his head. "Come on, we don't want to miss it." Angela and Bella looked at their mothers with puppy dog eyes. The three laughed. "That's fine, just be in your room by 12." Bella and Angela cheered, jumped up, and began running out until Bella was about to crash into a waiter that walking their way. She did some turn that made him stumble but not drop anything. She and Angela stopped and apologized, still chuckling as the waiter walked off with frustration when she saw me. I smiled slightly as she smiled back. She then looked at me, looked at the exit, and back at me as she ran out.

"_Oh Edward." _I heard Alice sing in her head. I looked to see myself excusing myself and then following her out on to the deck. _"What are you waiting for, gooooo."_

"Excuse me, but I'm starting to feel a bit tired." Emmett could barely keep in his laugh, Alice and Jasper were smiling as Carlisle and Esme stared at me with confusion until I said in a low voice "talk to Alice." Rosalie was rolling her eyes. _"Really? Chase the bad girl?" _Shut up Rosalie.

"Alright then, we will see you later." I nodded, saying my goodbyes, ignoring Lucille, and walked slowly until I was out of the dining room and then ran to the deck. I opened the door to the smell of the ocean.

"Is everyone ready?" I heard a boy yell, followed by shouts. I followed the sounds and scents until I smelt her; she smelt of lavender. I walked down to the third-class section and there she was, with Angela, watching as two boys were wrestling, playfully, but still aggressive. Angela and Bella were cheering for the black hair boy named Ben. Bella laughed and whispered something in Angela's ear. Then she got up and began running towards the back of the boat. Her hair came undone, the pin fell out, but she kept running, arms out, as if she was flying. I grabbed her pin and followed her until I found her, on the back of the boat, hanging off the ship. Was she going to jump? "Don't jump." I called, panicking.

She looked at me, stunned, but laughed softly. "Who said I was going to jump?" She wasn't? Then, why is she on that side. I then noticed that she had been crying, why? "I love the breeze of the wind, especially with the smell of the air." I heard her say as I walked right by her, leaning against the rail. I couldn't help but fear for her safety. She still wore her heels and one slip, she could end up in the water, and then I would have to jump in after her. The water was probably a few degrees under; she wouldn't be able to survive. "I think you should come over."

"And when did you become my mother?" She replied, staring at me, sobbing slightly.

"It's dangerous."

"I like danger." She turned to face me; if I could I would have a heart attack, was she trying to kill herself? "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen, please, can you get over." I asked, wiping her tears and held out my hand.

She stared at me before grabbing it. I held on it tight, not to the point where I crushed her hand, and held it as she stepped up. When she did, she slipped. "Edward." She cried as I held onto her hand; her dangling above the water.

"It's ok; I got you, give me your other hand." I held out my other. She swung her other hand up a few until I finally got a hold of it. "Don't let go." She sobbed, scared.

"I won't let go, I promise." I assured her as I pulled her up, not without difficulty. When she was half-way over she clung on to my neck as I picked her up bridal style and set her on the bench away from the ledge. She still held on to my neck, calming herself down. Her heartbeat was racing as I felt it against my chest. When she calmed down, she looked at me, her arms still around my neck. "Thank you." She breathed.

I nodded. "Come on, we should get you back to your room." I helped her up, though her arms let go of my neck, they went to wrap around my chest; she was still scared, not that I was complaining. I put my arm over her and we walked until her friend found us. "Oh my gosh, Bella what happened?"

"I was being stupid; I stood on the rails and slipped. I would have fallen if Mr. Cullen didn't save me." Bella explained, letting go to my displeasure.

Angela gasped and hugged Bella. "Thank you so much, she is such a klutz and daredevil, two horrible mixtures." I chuckled softly. "It was no trouble at all."

"We should get back to our rooms Bella. Thank you again Mr. Cullen." I nodded and watched them leave until I remembered something. "Wait." They turned to me. I stood in front of Bella, taking out her pin. "I believe this belongs to you." She gasped and took it, smiling. "Oh thank you so much." She kissed my cheek, blushing as she pulled away, I probably would be blushing as well. "I don't know how to repay you, but, I would be delighted if you and your family would join us for dinner tomorrow." The fact that you survived is all I need, but, more time with her? "We would be delighted." She smiled and walked away with Angela. Could a dead heart beat again?


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

"You are the most irresponsible, reckless, accident-prone person I have ever met Bella. How could you be so stupid, and on the outside of the rail! What were you thinking, that was, was, Bella?" Angela stopped her rant and stared at me. I blinked before turning to her. "Yes?"

Her mouth went wide. "You weren't listening to me?"

I smiled sadly. "Sorry, I will think before I act, now, goodnight." Before I could go to bed she stared at me. "You're thinking of Mr. Cullen, aren't you?"

Edward, my savior who appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe."

She smiled. "You are lucky he was there. He sure is cute."

I turned to her. "He's not cute, he's handsome." I defended him; cute was not enough for him.

"Aww, someone's been bitten by the love bug." She cooed.

"I'm not the only one, what was that I heard you are seeing Ben tomorrow morning?" I laughed as she smiled and shrugged. "And that's why I need my sleep; try not to kill yourself in your sleep."

"I'll try." I joked back as she left. Edward. The minute I saw him on the deck this morning, I couldn't help but look at his flawless pale skin and his copper hair and his golden eyes. Such a strange color, but they looked beautiful. I glanced at him again in the dining room as I walked by. His hair was slicked back and he looked really good in a tuxedo. I noticed there were six others with his same features, minus the hair, and figured that was his family. Uh, dinner. I was irritated, hearing other ladies gossip about me and Angela. It was worse when Miss MayWeather brought up that we needed husbands, causing us to go red in the cheeks, which she noticed. Thank goodness Jeffery came and told us about the fight. The men in the third-class were planning it before dinner and we wanted to go, so when Jeffery came we begged to go and thankfully mother let us. I thought it was pretty funny when the waiter almost tripped. He should pay attention; it was clear he took the wrong turn and should have seen us. That's when I saw him again, looking at me with amusement. I wanted to go talk to him, say hi, and maybe ask if he would join us, but he didn't seem like the type who would hang out with people less than him, so I left. The fight was great, Ben was winning it seemed, and he did say if he won he would take Angela on a date, so she was screaming extra hard. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was falling, even if this was the first time they met. He looked at her the same way; as if they were blind and now could see, staring only at each other. Why could that not happen to me?

I couldn't take it, the love. "Hey, I'ma go." I told Angela and when I was away, I began running. I was going as far as I could go, arms out, feeling the wind on my face, feeling free. I ended up at the back of the ship, and still full of adrenaline, I climbed over the rail and stood, hanging off the side. I wanted love, I wish, it could come to me. A small tear slid down my cheek. "Don't jump." And there he was. I turned, stunned as he appeared out of nowhere. His face was full of fear. Why was he scared?

I laughed softly, oh right, I was hanging off the boat like a suicidal person. "Who said I was going to jump?" I was too chicken to even think about it, I just liked the breeze. "I love the breeze of the wind, especially with the smell of the sea." I watched as he walked till he was next to me, and leaned on the rail, looking sad as he saw my tears, and still scared. "I think you should come over."

"And when did you become my mother?" I didn't mean to sound mean, which couldn't happen as I was still crying from my thoughts from before.

He looked at the water and back at me. "It's dangerous."

"I like danger." I turned to face him as I mumbled; trying to figure out what he was doing "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen, now please, can you get over." I froze as he wiped my tears and held out his hand.

I looked at him. Why should I trust him? What does he want? Men don't want to be around you unless it's for your money, maybe that's why he's doing this, but, why do I feel as if I'm wrong? I grabbed his hand, he squeezed it slightly. I began stepping up when my dress caught underneath my heel and I slipped, falling towards the water. "Edward." I yelled.

"It's ok; I got you, give me your other hand." He yelled back. My arm seemed numb as I kept swinging it up. I noticed he was practically hanging off himself. With one last swing, he was able to grab it. "Don't let go." I sobbed, I don't want to die.

"I won't let go, I promise." He said in a confident tone as he pulled me up. When I was high enough he let go of one of my hands to grab my waist and haul me over. Around then I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him, scared to let go. He didn't protest as he carried me to a bench and sat down with me in his lap. Normally this would be considered unlady-like but I did not care as I focused on slowing my breathing. I was finally able to, as well as stop my sobs. When I felt ready, I sat up and looked at him, my arms still around his neck. "Thank you."

"Come on, we should get you back to your room." I thought he just wanted to get rid of me and began panicking when he helped me up, and wrapped my arms around his chest. I did not care if he was annoyed, disgusted, or anything, I was too afraid for this to end. He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around me and we went walking until Angela found us and we explained everything to her, minus the crying thankfully.

I stared at my pin, the one he gave back to me, and smiled. _Edward._


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Bella, I know where they are and everything, we could sabotage the date." Jeffery kept complaining as we sat down to eat. Mother and the other ladies were off having tea or whatever, taking John, and since Angela was on her date, I had to watch Jeffery.

"No Jeffery, we will not ruin your sister's one shot at happiness. Now sit in your chair right."

He grumbled as he moved his legs out from under his butt and sat down. "But you aren't sitting right." My legs were on the seat, hanging on the side. "Well I'm an adult; I could do whatever I want." I took a bite out of the toast.

"No you're not, your only 17," I stuck my tongue out, which he mimicked. "Hi." I turned to see a girl, sort of like a pixie, with short brown hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, was she a part of Edward's family? "Sorry to intrude, my name is Alice Cullen."

I gestured for her to sit down and she did. "Not at all, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella and this is Jeffery Weber." He smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, is there anything I could do for you?" She seemed nice, but she seems as if we were already friends. Nice, but suspicious.

She chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Edward told me about last night and I just wanted to meet the girl we are sitting with for dinner tonight. By the way, that was impressive how you managed not to trip the waiter."

I smiled with pride. "I used to run around a lot at my old house. I would make at least 1 waiter fall a week, so I learned how to avoid that… Jeffery, eat with a fork, not your hands." I growled as I noticed him eating his eggs with his hands. He glared and grabbed the fork. "Why you making me act proper?"

"So when you meet a girl you can be a gentleman, not an ape." And also it was fun to bug him with things I noticed parents scolding their children about this.

"She's right; you have to have manners to reel them in. You save the ape for after you have them." Alice added, making me laugh. Maybe we were going to be good friends. I talked to Alice as we waited for Jeffery to finish. Her family used to live in America, but moved to England. She has three adoptive brothers, one she is dating named Jasper, including Edward, and one adoptive sister, Rosalie, the goddess with blonde hair I noticed yesterday. Her parents were Carlisle and Esme, her adoptive parents. "So what happened to your real parents, might I ask." I didn't want to pry.

"Dead, Carlisle and Esme found all of us in orphanages; they're the only parents I know but we all love them as if they were our own." She talks so fondly of Carlisle and Esme, makes me want to meet them.

"And what about you, I heard your father died." I nodded. "You know, you're not what people say you are." The way she said that was as if she was guilty.

I laughed. "Oh I know I hear the rumors all the time. It's more annoying than hurtful, why waste time on them, but I find it irritating that they will talk about us just to hide their own problems." First-class members had so much drama, but like to hide it and point out another's problem, it was stupid.

"Bella, I'm done." Jeffery announced. "Now can we go on deck and play with Ramon?"

I looked at Alice. "Would you care to join us? Though, we are going to the third-class deck and I don't know if you would…" I didn't know how to say it without sounding mean.

"Sure, that would be fun." She chirped, standing up. Whoa, I didn't expect that. We made it to the third-class deck and Jeffery ran off to play with his new friends while Alice and I sat on a bench, watching. The sun was out; shining on me, when I noticed Alice covering herself. "Do you not like the sun?"

She shook her head. "I get really bad sunburns." I felt awful, inviting her up her. "Do not feel bad, I'm enjoying myself, you're good company, no wonder Edward likes you." I froze and looked at her with disbelief. Edward, liked me? But, how? She noticed my face and laughed. "You seem so confused. Don't you like him?"

I felt the blood rush to my face as I turned back to Jeffery, making her laugh harder. "You know, Edward has never had an attraction to any girls, so you should feel special." A gorgeous guy like him, kind, saves people, most likely has had thousands of admirers, and never has been the admirer? "That's another reason I came to hang out with you. I look after my brother and his actions, and I wanted to know you, the one that pulled on my brother's heart. I like you Bella." She gave me a hug, squeezing to tight. "I hope we become the bestest of friends."

I nodded, still thinking about the information about Edward she told me. Did Edward like me? "So, what are you going to wear for dinner tonight?" "Alice?" I turned to see Edward and a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes, could that be Jasper. Edward looked like someone had shot him as he saw me sitting next to her. Alice jumped up, pulling me with her, and ran to the two, embracing the blonde. "Hello Jasper, Edward, what are you doing down here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Jasper looked at her with suspicion before turning to me with a sort of pained look. "Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper, this is my new friend Bella." Alice introduced, though I could not help but hear the emphasis on the friend part, as if she was warning him.

He smiled slightly. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you, before dinner. Thank you again for inviting us."

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied truthfully, this family seemed interesting; I wanted to learn more, and, know Edward more. Speaking of him, he was standing there looking confused and, was he embarrassed? "Well, I'm going to take Jasper back, Edward you can stay and keep Bella company. I'll see you at dinner." And with that she bounced away with the blonde. I could not help but think she planned this.

"Sorry about her, she can be very, hyper." Edward said, trying to find a word.

I chuckled. "She was hyper, but she's a doll." I smiled at him. "So, what are you doing down here?"

"We were looking for Alice and someone told us he saw her come down here, so we went looking." Oh, right, he was looking for Alice, don't get upset now Bella, it's not like he was looking for you. Still, Alice's words rung through my head. "Are you OK?" I smiled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed, took my arm and dragged me to the ledge, leaning against it like he did last night. "Listen, about last night, I was wondering, why were you crying?" Uh oh, I didn't want to answer this.

I leaned next to him. "It was nothing really, female emotions I guess." I tried to laugh it off, but he could see right through it. "Thanks for not mentioning the crying part to Angela; she would freak out even more."

He smiled. "I figured it was something only you could tell, it was your business, I was just the passing by passenger who just happened to see a young lady ready to fall to her death." I had to laugh, though he was right.

"Bella Bella, watch." I turned to see Jeffery kick a ball and watched it fly to another part of the boat a few feet away from him and land in some bucket. I cheered. "Awesome Jeffery."

"What are you doing down here? Not that it's wrong, it's just people from your class normally don't socialize with people of lower class."

I chuckled. "I hate that, on the third-class they have so much fun. They aren't worrying about which fork to use or how to sit up. It's not as uptight as it is up there. Truthfully, if mother wasn't worrying about the gossip about us, I would have bunked in third-class."

He stared at me with this unknown tint in his eyes. "What is it?"

"You're incredible." I blushed and looked away at his words. No one has ever said that, besides Angela when she scolds me or complimenting my talents. "You, you don't go around saying stuff like that Mr. Cullen."

"Edward." He chuckled. "Mr. Cullen is my father."

I smiled and nodded. "OK, Edward."

Angela found us, and I was able to leave Jeffery with her and Ben. Edward and I walked around the boat. Turns out he has the same condition as Alice, so he covered his face from the sun. He asked me about my life, all sorts of questions from my family to my pets. To my houses and friends, even to my piano playing, which I found out he played the piano as well. I never have talked this much before, and I really wanted to ask him questions, but every time he saw I was going to ask something, he interrupted, smirking.

When the sun began to set, he finally let me ask some questions. He didn't say much about his life at the orphanages or really about anything. I did find out more about his family. His brothers and sisters were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and each were a couple. He also told me about Carlisle and Esme and where they come from and each other their small talents. Carlisle was a doctor, a very good one, and Esme was a proper lady by nature, having taken no classes. I then realized that Edward was the only one in his family who did not have a lover, which made me feel a bit sorry for him.

_"You know, Edward has never had an attraction to any girls, so you should feel special." _Was this true, does Edward truly like me? I could never ask him, no, that would be too awkward and weird, but, I would like to know. "Bella, it's time to get ready for supper." Angela said as she ran into us.

"Until then." Edward bowed and left, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on love bug, we have to get you pretty for you Eddie." She snickered, causing me to chase her down the halls. "I don't know what to wear." I whined, collapsing on my bed. Dinner was in an hour and I still had not chosen anything. Granted I felt it was a waste but I was seeing Edward, I had to look my best. Angela looked through my closet before pulling one out. "Bella, you have to wear this."

I stared at the dress for a moment before smiling and jumped up to go put it on.

EDWARD'S POV

"Tell me again why we have to sit with this girl?" Rosalie asked _again._ I really wanted to throw her overboard.

"Because she was nice enough to offer and it would be rude to refuse." Esme replied, excited to go. Her thoughts were frantic since I told them about last night. _He has never acted like this for any other girls, oooh, my boy finally found love. _No, not love, sure, I may like her a bit more than usual, but it couldn't be love, could it?

"So why doesn't Edward go sit with her by himself, he's the one who rescued her."

"Enough Rosalie, we are going, I am quite interested in this Swan family." Carlisle said. He too was thinking the same thing as Esme, but without so much emotion.

When we were ready we headed down to the stairs and then stopped in front of the dining room. She wasn't here yet. _Is she really going to make us wait? _I growled at Rosalie, causing her to cuss me out in her head.

"So, I assume you are the Cullens." We turned to see Miss MayWeather descended down the stairs, wearing a long black dress with her hair in a beehive style. "How lovely to meet you, didn't think I would have the chance." _Isabella Swan, getting yourself mixed up with these people. Wise choice for her._ Behind Miss MayWeather came a woman with brown hair and brown eyes in a yellow dress. Her thoughts were frantic as well as she was thinking about different things from how to greet us to forgetting her daughter, Bella. Next to her was the woman with black hair and brown eyes also wearing a yellow dress. She was Angela's mother.

"Hello, I am Renee Swan and this is my friend Jennifer Weber, it's so nice to meet you." The woman introduced.

"The pleasure, I would like to thank you for inviting us to your table." Esme said, already moving closer to Renee.

Renee chuckled. "Oh, don't thank me; my daughter is the one who invited you all, by the way, are you Edward?" She turned to me.

"Yes ma'm."

"I just wanted to thank you personally for saving my daughter. She can be such a klutz, sometimes I wonder what I'll ever do with her." She laughed, causing us to laugh as well. _Speaking of Bella…_

"Always late as usual." Miss MayWeather snickered as we all looked at the staircase; I froze.

Angela came down in a green dress with a boy who I noticed was Ben. Behind her was Bella, walking with such grace as she was listening to Jeffery until she looked up and smiled at me. She wore a white, over the shoulder dress that flowed with her steps. The design was of flawless squiggles as they wrapped around her body. Her hair was down in curls, lying on one side. When she reached the bottom she walked up next to me.

"Glad you could make it."

I smiled back. "Had nothing else to do." She laughed. "Bella." Why oh why did she have to ruin this? Alice ran up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her in front of our family. "This is my family. That's Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and you already know Jasper and Edward." Damn pixie, I was supposed to introduce her. _You snooze you lose Edward, _Alice laughed in her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said, bowing her head. A man in his mid-60s came up and told us that our table was ready. His name was John and he was their butler. Renee and Jennifer walked with Carlisle and Esme, talking about parenthood, Miss MayWeather was walking with Rosalie and Emmett, talking about discipline and cracking jokes. Rosalie was actually enjoying her company. Alice and Jasper were walking with Angela, Ben, and Jeffery, leaving me with Bella. I held out my arm, something I've never done before. "Shall we?"

She nodded and hooked her arm on mine and we followed the family to a large table where we all sat. Dinner was actually fun, even Rosalie was having a good time. For once they didn't say anything with our lack of eating, as most humans would. "To each his own." Renee kept repeating in her head as she saw us refuse plates.

Ben was getting the most heat. Everyone here knew he was not from first or second-class, and so were asking him a bunch of questions about his life and what he did for a living. It was only when other rich folk came to greet Miss MayWeather that they pretended he was the heir to a huge fortune once he married, which caused Angela to blush each time, seeing as they came together, but she was thinking about it.

Bella was a joy. We ended up talking to just each other for the most part, until Emmett had to say something embarrassing which made the table either laugh or glare and Bella's face turned red; it looked good on her.

"So let me get this straight, because of her clumsiness, they met." Miss MayWeather was drunk and cracking up about Bella and I. Bella has been a klutz, as in their minds I saw Bella trip on the dance floor, over tables and chairs, even fell while getting out of her bed. "Who knew her klutziness came to some use after all."

"Miss MayWeather," Bella whined, embarrassed. I laughed, which earned a playful glare from her. The times she wasn't talking to me, Bella was talking to Alice and Angela, even Rosalie. I saw in Rosalie's head that she was beginning to like Bella, just a tad. They talked about jewelry and clothes, Alice happily jumped in, and Rosalie was the first one to suggest they should sit together again tomorrow. _I know you're reading my mind Edward so stop, just because I said that doesn't mean anything. _OK, whatever you say Rosalie.

When dinner was over, we said our goodbyes and were about to leave when I walked up to Bella and shook her hand, putting the note in it. She looked surprised as she watched me leave. "Edward, you're so in love." Jasper exclaimed. I couldn't deny it anymore; I was in love with Bella Swan.

Esme hugged me. "I'm so proud. She is quite a lovely girl."

"And soon going to be a part of our family." Alice said randomly.

"What do you mean Alice?" She showed me a vision of her and Bella running through a forest; Bella's eyes were gold. Another scene was of me and Bella, her eyes still gold. "She's going to be one of us? But how? And why?"

"Well duh, you love her, she loves you, you're a vampire, she's a human, how else are you guys going to work out." Someone gasped, but unfortunately, it wasn't one of us. We turned to stare at the shocked Bella Swan.

"You guys are vampires?"


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

Did I hear them right? Edward's note told me to meet him on the staircase. I excused myself, saying I was tired, but they knew otherwise and let me go. I was just walking up the stairs when I saw the Cullens, but they didn't see me. I was just about to call out when I hear Alice say "You're a vampire, she's a human, how else are you guys going to work out." I gasped, which they hear as they each stared at me with horror.

"You guys are vampires?" I probably should have ran, I probably should leave and never talk to them as their family is obviously crazy. I probably should have screamed, but I didn't, I just continued staring at them, seeing what they would do.

Alice made the first move, walking up to me and held out her hand. "Bella, can you come with us and we will discuss this with you." Should I trust her? She just blurted they were vampires. I don't know what drove me to trust them, to grab Alice's hand and have her pull me towards their room, but I wasn't afraid. Their room was much much larger than ours, as there were four doors leading into four rooms. Alice sat me on the sofa and she sat down beside me while Esme sat on my other side. The others were standing, staring with a worried look. "So Bella, as you heard, our family are vampires." Vampires, that funny word again. I began thinking about them, remembering the fact that they hid from the sun, and they didn't eat.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt Esme softly touching my hand. "Bella, I know this is overwhelming and we wish that this did not happen, but we would be grateful if you could keep this a secret."

I moved, looking at her with confusion. Did she think I was going to tell? "Of course not, I won't tell." They seemed to sigh with relief at that. "I'm kind of surprised, but I guess it makes sense. What with you always wearing clothes that hides your skin from the sun and never eat, though when you do you look like you want to puke." I chuckled softly. They all calmed down, Alice even smiled. I was curious though. "Can I see your coffins?" I remember seeing movies about vampires and them sleeping in coffins, I always wanted to see one.

The stared at me before Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice busted out laughing as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward chuckled. I blushed. "What?"

"That's a myth, we don't sleep." Edward answered.

"At all?" He shook his head.

"And a stake through the heart doesn't kill us." Emmett added between his giggles.

"Holy water?"

"No."

"The sun?"

"That doesn't kill us." That sprouted my curiosity. "Then what does it do to you?"

"I'll show you one day." Edward said in a sure tone, smiling at me. One day? Before we dock or, maybe after? Wait, Bella, don't get your hopes up. I then remembered that their teeth was straight, no fangs. "Bella, you watch too many old vampire movies." Alice giggled, noticing me looking. I looked away and blushed, causing them to laugh again.

"So, you aren't scared of us?" Emmett asked, smirking.

I shook my head. "You aren't really scary Emmett; you're like a huge teddy bear." That seemed to dampen his mood as he began grumbling that apparently only his family could hear as the chuckled. "I told you you weren't scary at all." Jasper said making Emmett glare. I laughed with them when I noticed Edward in front of me, his hand out. "Want to go get some air, this family can suffocate."

"Hey." Alice chirped. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and he led me out. It wouldn't have been so bad until Emmett whistled at us, causing me to blush yet again. "I will kill Emmett if he doesn't shut his mind up." Edward complained as we went back on deck, to the side of the deck.

"What do you mean his mind?" What else did I not know?

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Some of us in my family have these gifts. I can read minds; Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." Woah, this was incredible, wait, he can read minds. I began blushing. "You have been reading my mind?"

"No actually, you're mind I cannot read at all."

He couldn't read my thoughts? "Is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed. "I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you?" I laughed with him. We stayed quiet for a moment until I say Angela burst through the door leading towards the third-class bunks. "Bella, I'm so glad I ran into you. They're having a party down here, you should come." I looked at Edward; he smiled and nodded. Angela cheered and we followed her downstairs into a small room that was crowded with people dancing, laughing, drinking, shouting; it was amazing. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to where Ben, Angela, and few of their friends were. They introduced us and we all were talking, laughing, even Edward, when they began playing a fast song and Jeffery came up, asking if I would dance. I turned to Edward, feeling I needed his permission. He smiled and nodded and I got up and began dancing with Jeffery. Since he was shorter, he did most of the twirling, though we did attempt to do one, which was fun, but hard. We danced until the song was over and another fast song played. "May I cut in?" We turned to see Edward. Jeffery smiled. "I guess so." I laughed as he walked away, leaving me and Edward. "I have to confess something, I can't dance." I said, embarrassed.

He laughed and grabbed left hand with his, and brought me close to him, wrapping his other hand around my waist. This was the closest we have been, his cold body made me shiver. "It's all in the leading." And we were off.

He was a good dancer, despite having me as a partner. I probably would have made us fall so many times if he wasn't a vampire. That's right, a vampire, I loved a vampire. And yes, I said love. I loved Edward; I wanted to be with him. When the song was over we snuck out, heading back to the deck, laughing. "That was so fun." I breathed, catching my breath.

He laughed before sighing. "Its 11:30 aren't you supposed to be in your room by 12." Damn time. I frowned. "I guess." He laughed at my mood and walked me to my room, his arm around my waist. When we got there I stopped, not wanting to leave him. "Today was fun." He agreed. "Well, goodnight." I turned until he pulled me back. "Wait." I did wait, staring into his eyes. He stared at me, leaned in, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but feeling disappointed. "Goodnight, Bella." With that, I went inside. If only he kissed me just a bit lower.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD'S POV

"You should have kissed her." Alice said, angry.

"Leave me alone," was all I could say. I couldn't help but agree with her; I should have kissed her, I wanted to, but I chickened out and kissed her forehead, her forehead! When the sun came up we got ready and headed out; I wanted to see Bella. Her mother came in, as did the rest of their group, but no Bella or Angela. "Hi Mrs. Swan." I started as they sat down at our table. "Oh, hello Edward." _I wonder if I should tell him. _Her face was full of concern and sadness.

"Where's Bella?"

She sighed. "She's up in her room." I saw it in her mind, Bella was crying.

"Nasty things these women are, have to always pick on the ones who are vulnerable." Miss MayWeather scoffed.

"What what happened?" Rosalie asked.

Renee looked at us. "As you know our family is talked about a lot because of my upbringing. I've learned to handle it, but Bella, she acts tough but it really bothers her when they say things. And just now, the Clarks visited our room and said some nasty things. Bella yelled at them and stormed into her room, refusing to come out." I wanted to murder this Clark family for what they did.

_Edward, calm down. _Everyone thought.

"What did the Clarks say?" Carlisle asked. Yes, what did those bastards say?

Miss MayWeather answered. "What any other rich snobby girl will say. You are teaching your daughter bad habits, no man will ever be attracted to her if she keeps acting like such a delinquent. You have all the money; I thought mothers give their daughters the things they didn't have." I really wanted them dead. "One thing they fail to teach their daughters is to stand up for herself, which Bella did, good for her." We heard Renee sniffle. "Now now, don't worry about those snobs, you should worry more about Bella when we arrive in New York." What?

"What are you doing when we arrive?" When we arrive, that's right, what would happen, between me and Bella, after?

"I do not want my daughter living around this, so I'm sending her away to live with my sister in Chicago. I will go on to live in Massachusetts with MayWeather and the Webers." Bella was going to Chicago? Where were we going to again?

"How awful, does Bella know about this?"

Renee nodded. "She kept trying to reason with me but I made up my mind. I can see it in her eyes. The more she lives like this the more she becomes depressed. To be honest, ever since she met Edward, it's the happiest I've ever seen her." She smiled. As it was for me. "I just fear that you two will not last. I'm guessing you two never talked about after the voyage." I saw in her mind how much she fears for Bella's sadness. "Edward, if this is just a romance for the trip, please tell her before we reach New York, just to prepare her." No, that wasn't it, I don't want it to just be a ship romance, I wanted more. She wanted her daughter out of this life, then, I would help her.

_She's on the deck, where you met. Better get a move on before she jumps again. _I nodded, excusing myself and set out to find her.

_If we have to we can move to Chicago, maybe even talk to her mother about her staying with us. _Esme assured me.

_Go get her bro._

_Please just get away, I can't deal with these emotions _Jasper teased.

Luckily the sun was not out, at least for another minute, but by that time I'll be by her and out of sight. She was standing there, sobbing, one foot one the rail. "I would be very disappointed if you are thinking about jumping." She turned, shocked, her face was covered in tears. "Oh Edward." She tried to wipe her face. "I was just looking." More tears came down as I walked closer. Opening my arms, she crashed into my chest, crying harder than before. We stood there until she looked up and gasped as the sun shined on me; my skin throwing sparkles. "You look beautiful." She said, touching my face and hands. I smiled and wiped her tears, she at least stopped crying. "Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize about your feelings." I frowned. "Your mother told me about this morning." She frowned and looked down. "It was nothing."

"No it was something to make you cry like this." I held her shoulders so she would look at me. "I wanted to say something." She nodded, waiting for me to go on. "We are arriving in New York soon, maybe in the next three days, but when we dock, I don't want this to end." I kissed her lightly on the lips. "When we dock, I want you to come with me and my family. I promise you will be able to still see your family, I just don't want to lose you." She began crying again, this time she was smiling.

"Edward Cullen, when this ship docks. I'm leaving with you." I smiled; my insides burst with happiness as I hugged her. "Edward." I let go to look at her. "I love you."

I swear I could hear my heartbeat, just once. "I love you too." And with that we kissed on deck, ready for our future ahead of us.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING THIS CONTAINS SOME ADULT SCENES SOME REAL LEMONY STUFF...

I was so happy and glad with my decision, now how to tell mother. Tell her when we arrived, I was going to leave with the Cullens, but I still would get to see her. I was worried about her reaction.

Edward and I were watching the sunset, in complete bliss, when he growled. "What's wrong?"

"Alice is looking for us, she wants to talk to you about how excited she is for you to come with us." As much as I adore Alice, I really wanted some time with Edward. "Let's run." I suggested. He smiled and agreed, grabbing my hand as we ran through the door leading to third-class and began running down the halls, turning corner after corner, trying not to hit people. As we were running I caught a glimpse of Angela and Ben, staring at us with amusement. We got to the elevator and took it down to the next floor. Not a ton of people were here. Edward picked me up bridal style; I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Best time to show you something else vampires can do." With that, he ran.

Or flew, for it looked like his feet weren't touching the ground. He was running extremely fast, turning corner after corner. I was scared to hit one, tucking closer into him. And just like that, he stopped down a hall and set me down. I wobbled for a bit, using him for support until I was able to walk on my own.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" He laughed, grabbing my hand as we walked at a normal pace.

"It's something else." I chuckled. "It must be much better in a more open space."

He nodded. "You should try it while running through the forest. It's a blur of colors."

I smiled. "Will you take me, running in the forest?" He smiled and nodded.

We went through a door out of curiosity, ending up in the cargo hold. We were far down. Walking through, I noticed a car in the middle. I walked up it; this looked like mine, though this one was red while ours were black. Edward came beside me and opened the door, extending his hand. "Mi'lady."

I chuckled and grabbed his hand as he helped me up in the car. "Why thank you." Instead of letting go, I pulled him in the back with me. It was fairly large. The wooden seats on the side could fit at least three people each, and it was long enough for a person to sleep comfortably, must have a lot of members in the family to have this car. The windows were all closed. In a way, it was a way to separate Edward and I from the rest of the world. I began taking off one of my heels when he grabbed my foot and began messing around as he "tried" to get my heel off. "Edward…stop." I laughed. When he took off my shoes he began tickling me on my sides, causing me to laugh harder as I tried pushing him away. He did stop, laughing with me. We were now leaning against the back of the car, our feet on the floor, our faces just inches away. We stopped laughing as we stared into each other eyes when he leaned in and kissed me.

BEGIN LEMON (beware this is my first time writing one)

This kiss was passionate, full of love. "Edward." I breathed against his lips, giving his tongue access to my mouth. He hesitated as he messed with the zipper of my dress, but he managed to unzip and undress me. I blushed, never before being exposed to a man. "You're beautiful." He whispered against my ear as his right hand ran down my body, making me shiver from his cold touch. I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. His left hand was in my hair, taking out my favorite blue pin that has been with me throughout this trip. He smiled when he saw it and set it down on the ground and went back to kissing me, his lips traveled down my body pausing at my breasts as he played with them with his hands, and then went down to kiss the inside of my thigh, right next to my sensitive region. I shook with pleasure. "Edward." I shrieked with shock as I felt his tongue slide across my core. "Bella, you taste so sweet." He murmured against me, making me moan again.

"Edward, Edward." I felt as if I was going to burst, I was close to my climax. "Edward, Edwa…ahhh." I screamed as my climax hit me sending a wave of sensation through me. I was breathing hard as Edward was staring at me, smiling. It was then I realized he still had his clothes on. Getting up, I kissed him, pushing him to sit down on the other car bench as I unbuttoned his shirt, with his help. When his shirt was off I brushed my fingers up and down his muscular body, earning a groan from him. He tensed as I began to unbutton his jeans, and if he could, he most likely would be blushing right now as I slip them off so he was naked as well. Doing the same thing he did to me, I kissed down his body before kissing his tip.

"Bella," he grunted with pleasure as I took him in my mouth and began bobbing up and down. His hands found their way into my hair, helping me out. "Bella." I couldn't help but moan at the way he said my name, almost animalistic. I could tell he was close to his climax, but before he could release, he pushed me off. I looked up at him to ask but stopped staring into his lustful eyes. "Bella, I need you, now."

I smiled, nodding my head, slowly getting up so he could lay me down on the bench, him on top of me. "Are you sure Bella?" He asked, concerned.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Yes, I love you Edward." And with that, he positioned himself at my entrance, and thrusted inside of me. I cried at the pain of my barrier breaking, showing I was no longer a virgin. He kissed me to stop the sound from coming out my mouth. He stayed still until the pain went away and pleasure replaced it. "Edward, I'm ready." He nodded and began moving in and out slowly. "Edward, faster." I panted, wanting to feel more. He did go faster, and harder, I met his every thrust. This was a new, wonderful feeling, him inside me. Sure I've watched movies and heard women talk about this, but this was magical.

"Edward." I shouted as I hit my climax yet again. The same time he cried out. "Bella." My vision began going dark before tiny spots of color appeared when I was able to see again. My body felt numb from the pleasure, my heart was racing, my skin burning up despite being held by Edward's cold body. This was pure bliss. "I love you Bella." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek.

END LEMON

"I love you too Edward." We laid there, in each other arms, for what seemed like hours, before Edward sighed. "We should head back, my family and your mother is worried." Oh right, when was the last time I seen mother? This morning? We got dressed and walked back up to the deck, holding hands. Everything was perfect.

"Edward, is that an iceberg?"


	9. Chapter 9

We stared the floating piece of ice in front. "If they don't turn the ship around, we may hit it." I thought out loud; leaning off the side.

His face scrunched up. "They better do something, we are getting close." His hands went around my waist in a protective way. "We're going to hit it." Edward said, tightening his grip.

Before I could ask, the iceberg came closer and the boat slowly began moving to the side of the iceberg, but scratched along it on its left side; ice flew all over the deck. The boat stopped. "We stopped." Edward and I stared at the iceberg that was now behind us. People were beginning to appear on deck. "Come on, let's get back to our family." He grabbed my hand and led us down where we met up with his family. "Alice, what's going on?"

She looked scared, did vampires get scared? "I don't know, I can't see anything, it's dark." What, she couldn't see? "Bella, oh there you are, your mother is worried sick about you dear." Miss MayWeather interrupted, pulling me away from Edward. "Miss MayWeather?"

"Please forgive us, but Bella needs to spend time with her mother, I hope you'll understand." I stared at Edward with worry as we descended down the stairs. "Oh Bella there you are." Mother exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I noticed Jeffery and Jennifer in here.

"Sorry for worrying you, I was on deck. Mother, we hit an iceberg." She stared at me with confusion. "Honey? Are you sure?"

"Yes mother, I was with Edward when we hit it" She looked at me before shrugging. "I'm sure it's nothing. Now dear, I wanted to talk to you about Edward; his parents talked to me about letting you stay with the, when we dock." They already talked to her about it?

"Yes mother. I wish not to part with Edward. He said though, that I can still see you, heck, I can even ask if we could live in Massachusetts so I will be near you." I smiled, placing my hands on hers.

She smiled softly and chuckled. "Oh my dear, you always worry about me and I can see it in your eyes. You are scared about leaving me alone." I frowned. Of course I'm afraid for you mother, these woman are vicious. I felt her hand on my cheek. "Bella, I don't want you to be afraid for me. I want you to live your own life. The Cullens told me they move a lot as a way of traveling all around, something I know you were fond of. I want you to live with them, go off on an adventure. Your mother can handle herself. Just as long as I know you're safe." She chuckled, a tear rolling down her eye. "And a letter and visit every once in awhile would be nice."

I felt the tears come down my eyes too. "Mother." I hugged her, smiling. "I love you mother, and I promise I won't lose touch."

"I know sweetie." I loved my mother truly, and in my head I thanked her for giving me this.

"Your mother will be in my hands, and don't worry; I'll introduce her to all the eligible bachelors." Miss MayWeather winked, making me laugh.

The moment was interrupted by one of the servants coming into our room. "Sorry for the interruption but if you would kindly get your life jackets on and come up the stairs." With that he left.

"Let's do what to man said," Miss MayWeather said, getting on her life jacket. Jennifer put on hers and then Jeffery's while mother helped me with mine. We all walked out to see most of the first and second class members out in the hall. Was this because of the iceberg? Looking around I did not see Edward or the others, where were they? "Angela, Angela." Jennifer called. Angela? Oh my, she must be in third-class with Ben. More servants came and directed us to the deck where small boats were being prepared. "Women and Children first." A man yelled.

Miss MayWeather got into the boat in front of us; my mother and Jeffery were next. "Wait, I still need to find my daughter." Jennifer sobbed, moving her head back and forth. "Now's not the time ma'm." A man in uniform said, yanking her into the boat. Angela. "Bella get in sweetie." Mother called.

I shook my head, stepping back. "I'm going to look for Angela."

"No Bella, please get in." Mother pleaded as she grabbed my arm. I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye mother." By this time they filled it up with enough people and it was lifted in the air. "Bella no, Bella." Mother cried as she disappeared into the water. I sighed and ran to the third-class to see it being blocked by more men in uniform. "Miss, go back upstairs." One man yelled as the other three were yelling at the passengers who were behind the locked gate. I stared with disbelief. "Open this door." I demanded.

"Can't do that miss, not until the first and second class members have been evacuated." This was sick.

"I don't care, let them out, there are children down there."

"Orders are orders miss, now go back upstairs."

I looked at the people; frightened, angry, scared. I turned back to the man. "You make me sick." And with that, I punched him in the nose, causing him to fall. "You bitch." I was grabbed from behind by another man. The two others pointed a gun at the passengers as the man holding me unlocked the gate and threw me in, closing it. "You can't do this." I screamed, having been caught by two men in front who were yelling the same thing. Wait, wasn't there a back entrance. I ran down the stairs, pushing past people. "Angela, Angela."

"Bella." I found her and Ben with some of his friends against the wall. She was sobbing as she embraced me. "How did you get down here?"

"Nevermind that, we have to get out. Follow me." I grabbed her hand and we did a sort of train; holding each other's hand. We got up to the other gate to find it sealed with only one man there. "Open it." I ordered.

The man was nervous as I could tell, but he shook his head. "You cannot leave us here to die." I growled and began looking when I noticed the bench on the side. "Ben." He looked at the bench and caught on. "Come on guys." He and his buddies began pulling the bench off the nails as Angela and I moved the people who were on the way to the side. "One, two, three." Ben yelled as he and his friends smashed the bench into the gate. After a few smashed the gate fell, allowing us to get free. The man long gone. We ran through the halls, finding the stairs when I stopped, noticing something, or rather, someone. "Bella, let's go." I turned to Angela. She looked at me with confusion as I stepped back. "Go get on a boat, I'll meet up with you later." And with that I ran. "Bella." Was the last thing I heard as I turned the corner.

I don't know why I was running, looking for this strange person, but I felt something was not right. I ran until I realized I was in my room. I saw a man rummaging through my stuff. "Hey, what are you doing?" The man snapped up and I saw it was Richard Sanders, a rich man on this ship. I then looked in his hand to see my blue pin, the pin I got from my father the night he died. "Give that back."

He smirked. "Sorry sweetie, no can do, this pin is rare, as the sapphire is worth more than your millions." He cared more about that then what was going on now? I glared. "Give that back." I probably shouldn't have, but I jumped at him, reaching out for my pin when he threw me against the wall, my head hitting it pretty hard. I slumped down, not able to see clearly as my vision began to fog up. Last thing I saw was his hands.

EDWARD'S POV

I was scared for Bella. She was taken from me just a few minutes ago and now the servants came to tell us to get our lifejackets on, he didn't even know what was going on. We did as we were told and walked on deck when I noticed them putting people in lifeboats. They were abandoning the ship? "Edward." I turned to look at Alice. "What?"

"It's Bella." Bella? "Edward." We turned to see Angela and Ben running towards us. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

Angela sobbed. "I don't know. She just left. I didn't know what to do." Ben held Angela as I saw in her head Bella being thrown in the third-class section for punching a man and helping them out, only to disappear around a corner. Esme walked up and pushed them towards a boat. "We will find her, now the two of you go, I'm sure your mother is out there." With persuasion, Esme was able to get Ben to be able to go with Angela. "Keep Bella safe." Angela shouted before disappearing. At least they would get out safely.

"Hey watch it." Rosalie yelled and I turned to some man walking with his head down. I gasped at the image in his head. "Where's Bella." I growled. This man, Richard Sanders; I saw in his mind Bella. He went into her room to steal her blue pin, saying it to have a ton of fortune. Bella found him and demanded he give it back, reaching for it. He then pushed Bella against the wall and she fell unconscious. Next I saw him handcuffing her to some pole in a place that water was leaking through. This bastard. "Where is she?"

He shrieked with fear. "She's on the fifth deck in a room left of the stairs. If you hurry up now, you may reach her before the floor floods." I really wanted to kill this guy for leaving her. "Edward, Bella needs you." Alice said, touching my shoulder. I nodded and let the guy go, only to be grabbed by the throat by Alice as she rummaged through his pockets until she pulled out Bella's pin. "Alright, let's go." With that we ran downstairs. I'm coming Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a serious headache. I went to rub it but I was stopped. Looking, I gasped. My hands were handcuffed to a part of a pipe. I pulled but could not break free. I stood up only to find the water reached up to my knees. Screaming I jumped back on the bed. That damn man, he must have done this to me. "Help." I screamed. "Is anyone out there?" No answer. Everyone must be on deck. I then looked out the window to see it underwater, this was bad, really bad. When I felt the water on the bed I began panicking, pulling as hard as I could on the pipe, trying to break it, but I had no strength. I began crying, please, someone help me. "Bella." I looked at the closed door, what? "Bella."

Edward. "Edward, in here Edward." And there he was, busting down the door. He stared at me with worry and relief as he ran up and pulled the handcuffs, instantly ripping them so I was free. He then pulled on them so they were completely off. Once they were I jumped I his arms, sobbing. 'I was afraid."

"I know, I'm here, I promise I won't let you go." Those words, he said them the night we met.

"This is all good but I suggest we leave, I don't think Bella can breathe underwater as long as we could." Rosalie said; oh right, vampires. Edward nodded and picked me up, carrying me back to the stairs. He didn't put me down as we ran up the stairs. Music was playing; people were scrambling around as the front of the ship was in the water. "Oh Bella." Esme exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. We were on the top of the deck, less people were around. "Why didn't you get on the boat with your mother?" Alice asked.

"Angela was stuck in third class, and I could never leave without her. Did she get off?"

They nodded. "Both her and Ben did." I sighed with relief when Jasper and Emmett appeared with sad looks. "There are no more boats." Boats?

"What do you mean, there has to be at least one more?"

"I'm sorry Edward, the humans are currently fighting for the last one, it would be too dangerous for Bella to get on seeing as it is already in the water." Edward growled, pulling me close as I saw the Cullen's faces grow sad. "What's wrong, you guys can survive in the water, can't you." As vampires, they should survive anything.

"But Bella, you can't." Carlisle replied. Oh, right. I looked down. This whole time, I was not even thinking about my survival. And with no boats and the icy cold water, how was I going to survive? "I'll get you out of here Bella, I promise." Edward whispered.

"Oh no, the boat." I heard people below screaming. The boat was sinking even more, starting from the front. People were beginning to slide. "Over there." Emmett shouted, pointing to the back of the boat. Edward nodded and picked me up, looking back at his family. "We'll see you in the water." Alice said as they disappeared.

"Where, where did they go?" I asked as Edward jumped on to the lower deck and set me down, pulling me towards the back. "They headed into the water, they will think of something when the boat sinks." Edward mumbled. When we reached the back he pulled me up to grab on to it. "Hold on." Not much choice. I turned to the right and looked into the eyes of the girl next to me. She was just as afraid as I was. And then the boat was beginning to lift up; people sliding down into the water.

Edward held on tighter than before. "Edward?" Before I could answer I heard a loud snap and then we went flying back to the water, crashing into it. I held on as tight as I could with fear as it began rising again. I looked down when I felt strangely cold. "Bella." I looked to see Edward on the other side. "Give me your hand." I did and he pulled me up on the other side. I looked to the girl, hoping to pull her up as well, but I saw her scream and fall towards the water. I let out a sob. "It's OK Bella." Edward said, holding me.

"Did you ever think this was going to happen?" I ask, as an attempt to lighten the dark mood, though it wasn't going to help.

"No, but I also thought I never was going to fall in love, and look at us." He kissed my hair. "I promise to get you out of this." I smiled slightly, until the water began getting closer; I began panicking. "Bella, everything will be OK. Now when I tell you, you need to take a deep breath." I nodded, preparing myself. It came closer, and closer, and closer, until. "Alright, now." With one deep breath we both crashed into the icy cold water.


	11. Chapter 11

It was icy. The water hit me as if a thousand needles hit at each part of my skin. I dare not open my eyes underwater. I then felt a tug and knew I was beginning to be pulled down by the current the now-sunken ship was causing. I began screaming, freezing my tongue until I was pulled back up to the surface. Edward. I took a deep breath when my head was out of the water. People were panicking as they tried to swim to who knows where; so much screaming, agony. "Bella." I turned to stared at Edward. "Come on, this way." He pulled me through the water without my help. The cold was beginning to become too much and I felt my legs go numb. "Bella." I looked to see the rest of them there on the side of what looked like a door from one of the rooms. "Bella get on." Emmett and Carlisle helped me on to the door when I saw they were using it as a raft for me. It sort of helped; I was still soaked, and the cold wind was not helping. It made Edward's hand, which I still held on to, feel warm. I heard the sound of a whistle blowing, someone trying to get help, the help that wouldn't come.

"They need to come soon." Esme said, trying to wring out as much water from my purple and white dress. I felt another's hands on the other side doing the same, maybe it was Rosalie. "Hang in there Bella." Emmett said.

"I..I'm..do..doi..ng….my..my..b..be..st." I stuttered; it was so cold. I stayed silent, knowing the Cullens were talking to each other to a point where I couldn't hear them. I listened to everything else though; the sound of people's cries, the shouts of help, and even a baby, crying somewhere. Tears came down my eyes. "Bella?" I turned, slowly, so I was on my stomach and staring at Edward. He wiped my tears. "I'm sorry Bella."

I nodded and sighed. "M..my…legs..ar…are…numb." His eyes widen and he looked as if he was crying. Could this be the end of me? Was I really not going to be able to live my life with Edward? Maybe, if I gotten on that boat, or followed Angela, no, wait, don't think that way. I was freezing, I was in pain, but I was happy. Edward was here, Edward was with me. I feel as if it would be more painful if I gotten on the boats and left, not knowing if I was going to see him again, not able to say goodbye. Did I have to say goodbye? _Yes,_ I thought as I saw my hair begin to frost. _Let me at least say, my goodbye._

"Edward." I took my other hand and place it on the one he was holding my hand with. "I love you Edward. I am happy to have met you and your family. I love you all…" "Shut up." I gasped at his interruptions. His face filled with pain. "Bella, do not say a goodbye. I will not have you saying goodbye. You will get out with us, you will live with us. I'll take you running through the forest; I'll take you to wherever you want to go. You won't have to worry about anything when you are with us, with me." Edward.

"He's right Bella." I turned to look at Esme; she was smiling a sad smile. "You have become a part of this family, we protect our family."

"Even Rosalie likes you, and that's not something that happens often." Emmett said, earning a glare from Rosalie. "You aren't too bad Bella, and it would be a shame, if you died now." Rosalie said.

"The boat will arrive in one hour to look for survivors." Alice announced."I can't see though, if she will get on or not. Bella health hasn't made that choice yet."

"Carlisle?" I turned as Carlisle placed his hand on my arm. "It'll be close, but as long as she keeps out of the water."

"You see Bella, you are going to be OK, Bella? Bella." I heard him talking but I felt as if my lips were sown together, preventing me to say anything. I laid down on my back and stared at the sky. The stars were shining bright as they scattered across the darkness above. I remember a time, back when things were peaceful, my father and I was stargazing in the hospital the day before he died; the same day he gave me my pin.

_"Father, father, look at that stars, it's so bright, and those as so close together." I smiled, pointing them out from the opened-window._

_"Careful Bells, lean farther and you'll fall out." Father said._

_I turned to him and shook my head. "That won't happen, the stars will save me."_

_"Bella, visiting hours will soon be over." A nurse announced as she passed by. I frowned. "What is it sweetie?"_

_"How are you feeling father?" When arriving I heard father had a stroke caused by the leukemia. _

_He must have been thinking about the same thing. "Bells…" "I don't want you to die father." I cried. He sighed and patted the seat next to his bed. I sat there; he put his hand on my head. "I have something for you." He leaned over his bed and brought out a small black box and handed it to me. "Open it."_

_I did and gasped. Inside was a hair pin. It had a flower-shaped sapphire on top of small silver combs. "It has been in our family for years, starting with your great-great-great grandmother. I want you to have it, so you know where you came from." He smiled. "I love you Bells."_

_Still crying, I gave him a hug. "I love you too father." He helped me put the pin in my hair just before I left."Bells." I stopped and turned to him. "Remember, down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light." I smiled, going through it in my head as I left. The next day I got the call that my father's heart gave out and he died; ten minutes after I left._

"Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light." I whispered to the sky; father. "Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light."

"Bella, Bella wake up." I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward staring at me with fear before sighing with relief. "Don't do that to me."

"I..im….so….sorry." I replied.

"The boat is here." Alice said as I looked to see a small light coming closer, followed by men yelling. "Bella, you hear that, you are saved." Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. I would have smiled if my lips weren't frozen. "Is anyone here?" I heard them yell louder.

"O…over…here." Alice shouted, sounding a bit like me. "Over…here."

"Wh...what..are..yo.. ..do…doing?"

"I figured you could not call them so I helped out, they should be here in a few minutes, they found someone who was closer so they are helping them first."

"We must go." Carlisle said and one by one I saw them move away; even Edward. "No." I cried, flipping over and tightening my grip. My whole body was in pain right now, and he saw it. "Bella, my family and I have been in the water as long as the ones who are dead. They may get suspicious if we aren't dead. The survivors here are all on something." I still didn't let go, fear of what would happen.

He looked at me with sorrow before leaning up and kissed me. "I will find you again. When you dock at New York, I will be there, ready to take you with me." He took his hand away from mine.

I stared before using what strength to go into my pockets and pull out my pin, giving it to him. "You promise, you promise that I will see each other, because I will want that back. Promise me."

He nodded. "I promise we will meet again." The boat came closer. "Don't let go." He whispered before disappearing into the water. "Miss, miss." I looked up as the boat came next to me and a man grabbed my arm, pulling me closer as the other men in the boat grabbed my shoulders and waist and pulled me into the boat, throwing a blanket on me. "It's alright, we will get you warm in no time." One of them assured, but I wasn't looking at him. Instead I stared at the ocean; hoping to catch one glimpse of him.

_I promise Edward, I won't let go._


	12. Chapter 12

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella." I called to her when we resurfaced. "Come on, this way." I dragged her to where my family were, trying to go as quick as I could; she didn't help so I could tell she was growing weak.

"Edward, over here." I looked to see my family holding to a door from the ship. _We found Bella raft._

I nodded. "Bella, Bella get on." When we were close Emmett and Carlisle helped her on to the door as I still held on to her hand. _It will not help a lot but it's the best we can do right now. _Carlisle sighed. Aslong as she wasn't in the water. A man just a few feet from us was blowing a whistle; his mind was focused on the cold and he silently prayed for someone to come.

_Poor man. _Indeed poor.

"They need to come soon." Esme said as she tried to wring out as much water from Bella's dress as she could; Rosalie was on the other side doing the same thing. "Hang in there Bella." Emmett said. _We can't lose her._

"I..I'm..do..doi..ng….my..my..b..be..st."she stuttered, making me grow cold.

"At this rate she may get hypothermia." Carlisle said in a voice only we could hear.

"Carlisle do not say that, she will be fine." Esme scolded. _Oh, Rosalie. _Rosalie was sobbing lightly into Emmett as she listened to a baby cry until it stopped, indicating the baby has died.

I then noticed a tear come down Bella's cheek, turning into ice. "Bella?" She turned, slowly, to look at me. I wiped the tears. "I'm sorry Bella." And I was. This was my fault, if I had stayed with her, then I would have made sure she had gotten on a boat; she would not be in this position if I did not let her go.

She nodded and then sighed, what's wrong.. "M..my…legs..ar…are…numb." My eyes widen and I wanted to cry. "Carlisle?"

"Be patient Edward, they still are soaked. It could just be that." He tried to assure me, but I knew better.

_Edward. _I growled, listening to the rest of Jasper's thoughts. "Bella's not going to die."

"You could change her." Everyone stopped to stare at Rosalie. She looked dumbfounded. "What, if you change her, then she would be able to survive this."

"We cannot change her now, boats could come any minute and hear her. And she still would need to be out of the water so it would be suspicious if the humans see us floating away." Jasper said. But, if it meant saving her…

"Edward."I turned to look at Bella, who placed her other hand on the one I was holding hers with. "I love you Edward. I am happy to have met you and your family. I love you all…" "Shut up." She gasped, hell, my whole family gasped, but I was not about to listen. "Bella, do not say a goodbye. I will not have you saying goodbye. You will get out with us, you will live with us. I'll take you running through the forest; I'll take you to wherever you want to go. You won't have to worry about anything when you are with us, with me."She stared at me with shock.

"He's right Bella." We turned to look at Esme; she was smiling a sad smile. "You have become a part of this family, we protect our family." _We won't let her die, even if it means changing her here._ Changing Bella? Could that be the only way?

"Even Rosalie likes you, and that's not something that happens often." Emmett said, earning a glare from Rosalie. "You aren't too bad Bella, and it would be a shame, if you died now." Rosalie added. _The only human I actually can deal with. _

"The boat will arrive in one hour to look for survivors." Alice announced."I can't see though, if she will get on or not. Bella health hasn't made that choice yet."

"Carlisle?" I turned as Carlisle placed his hand on her arm. "It'll be close, but as long as she keeps out of the water." "It will be very close."

"You see Bella, you are going to be OK." I could not help saying with relief until I realized she wasn't answering back, but laid on her back and stared at the sky. "Bella? Bella." I panicked, sure her heart was still beating, slower than usual, but she wasn't answering, is she in shock? Pain?

"Edward calm down, she's resting." Jasper said, it was then I saw that he used his gift to calm her down so she was not thinking about the coldness.

"Thank you Jasper." He smiled and nodded.

"Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light." I stopped and heard her whisper. "Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light."

_What does that mean?_

_Whatever it is, it has her feeling happy. _

_Edward, the boat has arrived. _Soon we heard a man yelling.

"Bella." I shook her hand lightly, but she didn't move, oh no. "Bella, Bella wake up." Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me; I sighed with relief. "Don't do that to me."

"I..im….so….sorry." She replied.

"The boat is here." Alice said as Bella looked to see a light shining a few hundred yards away. "Bella, you hear that, you are saved." I whispered as I kissed her forehead; she said nothing. "Is anyone here?" I heard them yell louder.

"O…over…here." Alice shouted, trying to sound like Bella. "Over…here."

"Wh...what..are..yo.. ..do…doing?"

"I figured you could not call them so I helped out, they should be here in a few minutes, they found someone who was closer so they are helping them first."

"We must go." Carlisle said and one by one I saw them move away before I followed. "No." She cried, tightening her grip and flipping her body over to lay on her stomach; I could tell it caused her pain. "Bella, my family and I have been in the water as long as the ones who are dead. They may get suspicious if we aren't dead. The survivors here are all on something." She still didn't let go, as neither did I. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I must.

I leaned up and kissed her. "I will find you again. When you dock at New York, I will be there, ready to take you with me." I slowly slide my hand away from hers.

She stared at me before going through her pockets and taking out her pin, giving it to me. "You promise, you promise that I will see each other, because I will want that back. Promise me."

I nodded. "I promise we will meet again." The boat came closer. "Don't let go." I whispered, reminding her of our other promise as I slipped into the water.

_She will be fine Edward. _Alice said. I swam until I lifted my head out of the water at least a mile away from them. We watched Bella be pulled into the boat and sailed away, watching her stare at the ocean.

"Don't worry son, we will get her." Esme said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Come on, we have to go now if we want to make it to New York before she does." And with one last look I dove back in to the water and we set out to New York, her pin in my hand. I promise Bella, we will see each other again.


	13. Ending 1

**So I made three endings for this and I didn't know which one to use so I put all three of them! This is the first ending (it the sad one)**

If I had any regrets it would be not finding Edward sooner, but I am happy to have found him at all. "Miss, you going to be alright," one of the men said as they did their best to keep me warm.

Everything was not alright though. The cold took a toll and though Edward and his family helped me through that hour, now it was not enough. I began feeling drowsy and had the sudden urge to sleep. My body was numb and no matter what I could feel, it seemed even I knew my time was up. "Miss?"

I looked at one of them through my half opened eyes and touched his hand. "There's a boy, a boy named Edward. Please, tell him I love him. Tell him, to hold on to the last thing he has to remember me by." It all came out as a whisper.

"Miss do not give up yet, the ship will arrive any minute just hang in there. Jonathan she's not doing so well." He took off his jacket and placed it on me, rubbing me with frantic. It did not help as I touched his warm hand. This one man who would be the last I see. "Edward Cullen, Edward…Cullen."

My hand slipped and I closed my eyes, hearing only the man shout for me to stay alive when in front was a white light and I smiled. "Hello father, I've missed you."

Edward's POV

We waited for what seemed like forever for that ship to arrive. Alice could not see Bella and that is what scared me but she assured everything as alright. They all did but they too were worried. When the boat arrived people cheered as the survivors got off. I walked through the crowd when I saw Renee and Angela come down, crying their eyes out, and that's when it hit me.

_She's gone._ Bella. Was gone.

"Edward?" My family rushed to my side and when they saw the two the understood and were full of sadness that even Jasper could not remove. Renee saw me and ran up, hugging me. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry."

I could not yet move. Could not grasp the reality. This couldn't be. Her pin in my pocket seemed to weigh a ton of a promise unfulfilled.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see a man no older than 30 with a sailor suit on looking at me. "Is your name Edward Cullen?" In his mind I saw Bella.

"Yes."

The man frowned, "I come with a message from a girl on that boat. We rescued her from the waters but she died as we waited for the other ship." I saw it all as he replayed the scene in his head. Bella eyes closing, her hand falling from his, her heartbeat stop. "She wanted me to tell you she loved you and to hold on to the thing you have to remember her by." And I saw her speak it too; her voice grew low and full of exhaustion. That all did it as I pulled the man and sobbed in his shoulder. Crying no tears. I didn't see who pulled me off the man as Esme replaced his spot.

The man, Alfred, touched my shoulder lightly as a tear came down his eye. "I'm very sorry." With that he walked away.

It started to rain.

Few coffins came off the boat when I found the one that still smelt like lavender. "Edward?" I turned as Alice tugged my shoulder to follow Renee. Two days later there was a funeral for her in Massachusetts. Renee was not well as Esme and Miss MayWeather were comforting her. Angela spoke the most but it soon became hard to hear her over the sobs and cries that Ben had to take her offstage. I could not speak and sat in the back, staring. I stayed after everyone left even my family and Renee, who went back to the house. I watched them lower her into the ground and cover her with dirt. The final piece to show she was gone forever.

That's when I took the pin out for the first time. The only thing that connected me to her. My one true love. I wanted to die. I wanted to die to be with her. I screamed in anger and made plans to kill myself when her voice entered my head.

_Live on. Live on._

Live on? How was I supposed to live on without her?

_Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light._

What love? What joy? You left me here. Where's the joy in that? Where's the love?

_Love your family. Don't forget the ones in front of you. I may be gone but they are not. I love you Edward Cullen and I always will. _

It started to rain again. Her voice disappeared. To live on? How could I do such a thing? I got ready to walk home when I stopped and knelt down next to her tombstone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Caring daughter and loving friend. _

Something seemed missing. So with my fingernail, right below the last line I carved in my final words for her.

_The little lamb the lion fell in love with._


	14. Ending 2 (part 1)

I didn't know how long I was on the boat before a ship came and pulled us all on board. They had to carry me to a bed in a room filled with them; I could not yet walk. I layed there, resting, until I heard crying. Opening my eyes I saw my mother, staring at me as if she has seen a ghost. "Bella?" She cried again, running towards me and hugging me. "Oh my sweet girl. I'm so happy." I just layed there, not able to create any emotions. Though I was happy to see her again.

I was well in one day as the cold left my body. I could walk, talk, but could not smile. Angela and Ben survived; Angela nearly died when she saw me. She already told my mother what had happened; causing my mother to go into another round of hysterics. Her mother and Jeffery survived even Miss MayWeather, but not John or his wife. She was too sad to leave in and jumped off to be with him. All of Ben's friends died. He was sad, but I could tell he was just happy to be with Angela. Happy?

When they asked about Edward I could not answer, just stare out of the window and let them guess. I knew he would come back for me; he was a vampire, he could probably swim as fast as a shark all the way to New York, and not be tired. He promised to see me again, so why am I not happy? Why am I empty? Is it because he is not at my side? "Hey." Angela greeted, leaning against the side of the rail with me. We were close to New York, be there in about another day or two. "Remember when we met? You were crying in a hospital's closet, the day after your father died. I remembered who you were from the newspaper, but to see you in person, I felt so scared that you would do something, since I was a commoner." She chuckled slightly. "But when you looked at me, in your eyes were grief. I felt so bad for you, so I decided to be your friend, whether you liked it or not."

She then turned to look at me. "You were like this back then as well. Always silent, always sad. But back then, you still did everything normally and even pretended to smile, but not now. You are blank, hollow, and I thought it was from the experience, but I can see that you truly did love him." I silently thanked her for not saying his name, not knowing what it would do. "I guess that's mean for me to say, considering what I went through, so I apologize. But Bella, I know you, and this is not you. You don't hide your emotions, you let them out. And that's what I'm here for, always and forever. We are practically sisters Bella. No matter how far the other goes, we will always be there for each other." She smiled as I could feel myself slowly breaking down. "Bella, just be yourself." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grabbed on to her and all the tears, the pain, the sorrow, I let it all out. I was surprised no one bothered us, seeing as I was very loud, but Angela still held me, in her arms, letting me soak up her dress. "I want, I want.."

"Yes Bella?"

"I want Edward." I yelled in her dress. Her grip tightened around me and she stayed quiet for who knows how long until I stopped as I noticed the sun going down. I looked up to see the stars. "They're pretty." She commented, I nodded.

"Down the journey there shall be pain, through the pain there is suffer. Find love and joy and it will be your light."

We stayed like that the rest of the night, looking at the stars, with my sister.

THIRD PERSON POV

Edward raced through the crowds ahead of his family, hoping to get in the front. "Edward calm down." Esme tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening

_Bella. _Was the only thing going through his mind. _I need Bella._ Her hair pin still in his pocket. He stopped though, Carlsile grabbed both his arms and pulled him to a spot not a ton of people were in, where his family was. "What are you doing?"

"Edward calm down, let's wait instead of charging through the ocean." Rosalie said, causing Edward to growl.

"Edward please." Alice pleaded. She too was waiting but did not want to overreact. Edward calmed donw, thanks to Jasper. "I'm sorry."

Esme hugged him. "We all miss her." She did, they all did, they just hoped Bella made it alright.

Just then the sound of the ship came in as in began docking. Everyone was cheering and clapping as men connected the platform on to doors on the side of the ship. Then, people started getting off.

Edward stayed in the shadows with his family after many arguments to go run to the front, even run on to the boat to sniff Bella out. The pin felt heavy in his pockets.

'There's Bella's mother, and Angela and her family, and Ben." We all turned to see them all get off the platform; each with sad faces.

_My poor Bella. _Edward left her mind, too scared to hear the rest as he moved into Angela's.

_I can't believe that, she may be, gone._ He jumped out of her mind too, thinking of the word gone. Did Bella not make it, was all that was on his mind, was the cold too much.

"Edward?" He turned to look at his family and saw his face in their minds full of sadness, agony. "What did you hear?"

"Bella, Angela said, she may be, gone." They gasped, that couldn't be, they saw her be pulled to safety, she was alive.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Edward didn't listen, but sat down with his head down, not wanting to see anyone. Bella did not survive; she most likely gave in to the cold when she was saved, holding life just long enough to see them through the end. All Edward could think about was how it was his fault.

"And I don't see anyone else planning on getting off." Alice mumbled, adding to the sorrow.

"Come on, the sun will be up soon." Esme whispered, pulling Edward away.

The Cullen's were sad as well, as the one girl who has touched their lives in just three days, was gone. Each thought of a memory the spent with Bella, wishing to know more about her, wishing to see her smile, hear her laughter, and just see her again. As they walked away the could not help but look back at the boat. Bella.

Meanwhile…

Edward did not here the rest of their thoughts. What Renee was thinking of was "My poor Bella, she's most likely on the deck, still thinking of Edward." Angela was thinking. "I can't believe that, she may be, gone, not her same happy self. She needs Edward."

Bella was leaning on the other side of the boat, staring at the Statue of Liberty, thinking of Edward. She was afraid to leave, fearing that she would walk out, and he would not be there. "Miss." Bella turned to a man. "We are finishing up docking, you need to leave now."

She nodded and began walking to her fate. Entering the platform, she did a small scan through the crowd, only to feel her shoulders lower a bit. She did not see him. She walked off where she found her mother and friends standing, looking at her with sorrow before her mother smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Shall we leave; your Aunt Clarissa is heading to our house in Massachusetts as are we." Bella nodded and was just about to get in the car when she stopped; taking her foot off the step, and stared back at the shipping dock, and tears filled her eyes as she never saw Edward. _He really is gone._

She ended crying the whole four days to Massachusetts.


	15. Ending 2 (part 2)

7 months later…

I was walking back to my aunt's house, yes; I ended up moving to Chicago a week after we settled in Massachusetts. It was not so bad; I ended up finding a job in a small bakery just a few minutes away. We lived in a fairly big house, middle class, but I found out when I got here mother put all the millions in my name so I can access it anytime I wanted to. I never touched it though, only if we were short on rent or I wanted to give auntie something, but not at all.

"Auntie, I'm home." I called as I shut the door, locking it. I got no answer. "Auntie?"

I explored out two bedroom house, searching for her when I found her in the kitchen sitting. "Auntie, are you alright." I walked around and gasped; there was a bullet in her head and her hands were tied together. "Auntie?"

"You're a pretty thing." I heard a voice snicker. I turned to see a man with a gun in his hand and a black mask on his face. "I'm glad I waited for you instead of the old hag." I stared, my heart racing as he walked towards me. When he touched me I snapped out of my trance and kicked him in his area and ran for the door. I was able to open it, ready to run out and scream when I heard the gun go off, followed by a pain in my back. Coughing, I fell to the ground, feeling the blood soak my front side; I couldn't breathe. "You shouldn't have run you whore." He spat at me, I felt it hit my cheek. He pointed the gun at me. So this was how I was going to die? Please, someone, help me. The gunshot I waited for that would end my life never came and my vision began to blur but I saw the man being shoved against the wall and fell down dead. "Bella, Bella." I felt myself be pushed on to my back as I stared at golden eyes. "Edward?"

"I'm going to save you." The voice whispered and then went down to my neck, biting it.

I screamed until a hand covered my mouth. I was on fire, someone stop the fire. I felt myself be picked up and the rest was a blur; I barely could see anything as all I saw was fire. Put out the fire! The hand came off my mouth, allowing me to scream louder. "Stop the fire, stop the fire."

"Bella, I'm sorry, it will all be over soon." The voice soothed me, holding one of my hands and the other on my forehead; the cold sort of helped as I focused on it, but not enough to extinguish the pain. Now I wish I was dead.

CARLISLE'S POV

I watched her toss and turn, jerking her body as the venom took over. I still could not believe that it was her. After 7 months of thinking she was dead, here she was. I was down in Chicago for business as the rest of the family stayed in Washington. I was walking through a neighborhood when I smelt blood. Following it, I was shocked to find Bella lying on the ground with a bullet in her back. A man stood over her, ready to kill her if I did not kill him first. I may be against killing humans but this one deserved it. I knew Bella wasn't going to make it, so I bit her, and here we are in the forest away from anyone. I held her hand to comfort her, which seemed to be working as her screams turned into soft whimpers. I felt horrible for doing such thing, but I couldn't let her die, not after we all thought she was dead, killing us as well. Edward never smiled and was always sad; he wouldn't even play the piano anymore.

Three days passed and soon Bella opened her eyes; they were a bright red. "Carlisle?" She lifted her head up, staring at me with confusion. "Is that you?"

I smiled and nodded. "What happened?"

I sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Bella, but I found you shot in your house and I turned you into a vampire." She looked at me and then her hands and gasped, also feeling for her once heartbeat. "No heartbeat." She then grabbed her throat. "Ouch, my throat's itching."

I stood up and offered my hand to help her up. "It means you are hungry. Let's go find some animal." I then pulled her through the forest, finding an elk for her to drink from. I let go of her hand and by instinct she attacked the elk, killing it and drinking from it. When she was done she smiled. "That was good, is there anymore?" She looked to the side and smiled, running after a herd. I could not help but laugh and follow her as she killed three more. "I think I'm full."

"That's good, now let's go. We have a two day drive to Washington. I'm sure everyone will want to see you again."

She stopped and frowned. "Everyone will be?" I could tell her thoughts were on Edward.

"Of course, for the past 7 months, everyone thought you were dead." She gasped. "Why?"

"When we met the ship at the dock we waited until we saw your mother and friends get off, but not you. Edward read part of Angela's mind and she said something about you being gone. Alice saw no one decide to get off and we had to leave because of the sun." I sighed as we began walking. "Edward has been very depressed. He hasn't been himself." She thought about that. "I miss him too. I thought you all abandoned me."

"We would never abandon our family." She smiled and we continued our journey back.

EDWARD'S POV

I was sitting on the couch, looking at Bella's pin. Seven months, seven months since I last saw her; Bella.

"Edward, are you alright, you are giving off the depressed suicidal emotions again." Jasper pointed out; I shrugged. My family hasn't been dealing to well with my sadness as it made them sad as well. But they did not yell or scold me or tell me to get over her, they were hurt too, Bella was a part of our family.

"Carlisle is pulling up, and he brought someone with him."Alice announced, confused. _I don't know who it is, but it's another vampire._

I checked Carlisle's mind but it was blank. Weird. "He's very happy." Jasper added, why was he happy?

"Hello everyone." Carlisle greeted, opening the door slightly to show just him. "Hi honey, um, who's our guest?" Esme asked, a tad bit worried. No one has been this happy for seven months.

He looked at us individually and then at me, smiling even bigger. What was going on? "Actually, I brought home a new family member."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, irritated. _What is he thinking; a new family member is not what we need. _I agreed with Rosalie, angry at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what did you do?" Esme asked, scared.

He smiled. "Do not be angry at me, I did this for us. Would you like to meet her?" _Her? Is he serious?_ Alice thought, sending death glares at Carlisle. No one has ever been mad at Carlisle like this.

He walked in and stood on the other side of the door. "Now don't scare her." And then he opened it, revealing the new vampire. We froze, our minds went blank, and no words could come out of our mouths. "Everyone, meet our new family member: Bella."

It truly was Bella. She stepped awkwardly for a vampire through the door and stood, showing she was afraid and sad as she stared at each of us, her eyes landing on me. "He..hello."

Alice was the first to move, crying, running and giving her a big hug. "Oh my gosh Bella, you're alive, you're really alive."

Emmett and Rosalie were next, giving her hugs. Jasper shook her hand. "It's good to see you again Bella." She nodded. Esme hugged her, sobbing into her shoulders, happiness filled her. I was too stunned to move, holding the pin in my hand. Bella looked at me and slowly walked until she was in front. She noticed her pin. 'Hello Edward."

And that's all it took for me to jump up and embrace her, smelling her scent. "Bella." We stayed there for who knows how long; I heard her tearless sobs into my shoulder. I pulled back but still held her. "But, how?"

"I chose not to get off the boat. I didn't want to get off; in fear I would walk out and never see you again." She chose not to get off, that's why Alice didn't see her. She too was thinking that. I smiled something I haven't done in a long time, and held up the pin. "I did promise I would give this back."

She smiled back. "And you did keep that promise, Mr. Cullen." I heard my family chuckle as I put the pin in her hair. Looking back at her, I couldn't stop myself as my lips crashed down on hers. Before it was great, but now, as equals, it was amazing. My family was smiling, sobbing, and cheering in the back. "Our family is finally together." Carlisle spoke up. Everyone began apologizing for their negative thoughts towards him.

When Bella and I pulled away she started laughing as Emmett whistled like he did on the ship. "Emmett, I didn't like it on the ship, what makes you think I like it now." She said, making Emmett shrugged. "It's fun lil sis."

I stared at us, happy. I was happy; my Bella was back with me.

We were a family.


End file.
